hero_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed (Ed, Edd n' Eddy)
Edwin "Ed" Horace Monoboroster is the older brother of Sarah, a member of the Eds (which opal so consists of his friends Edd and Eddy) and is the tritagonist of Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is, without a doubt, the strongest of the three Eds, and rivals up there with Rolf for strongest on the show itself, having lifted homes and cars with little to no effort. In a nutshell, though, he can be described as kind-natured and absentminded, barely paying attention to current situations enough to truly learn from them. Yet despite his lack of focus on the day-to-day, he is fully focused on his movies and comic books, and commonly misinterprets them as reality. Even worse, though, than his inability to differentiate reality and fiction, is his hygiene, which to say the least is filthy. His low hygiene does provide humor though, even if a bathtub of gravy is disturbing. PersonalityEdit Ed, in many ways, is the “entertainer” or “joy bringer” of the cul-de-sac, if you will. While he will do next to anything for a jawbreaker (Although we see in Don't Rain on My Ed that he will choose chickens over jawbreakers) just like Edd and Eddy, he has several other obsessions, most of which he takes to unhealthy levels. These other obsessions include: Buttered Toast, which he will say out of nowhere frequently, and eats almost as frequently. In Run Ed Run, for example, Sarah uses buttered toast dipped in egg yolk to convince Ed (who, for some reason, was the bus monitor) to let her and Jimmy have the front seats. Gravy, is another of his obsessions, taken to an even unhealthier level than his obsession with buttered toast. In Season 5, All Eds Are Off, he even looks through a catalog for purchasing gravy. Also in that episode, he carries numerous containers full of gravy, and a box to make instant gravy with – which he spills into the swimming pool the kids were in. He also has been seen to have a bathtub full of gravy. Chickens are another of his obsessions, which go above and beyond his obsession for jawbreakers even, although it could be said that gravy and buttered toast do the same. He has dived into a herd of chickens before, instead of going for jawbreakers, as one would expect out of the three main characters. Monster Movies and Comics are his main obsession, though, and he even blends them into reality. His obsession for them has gone so far as terrorizing the Cul-De-Sac, truly believing himself to be a monster, in the episode The Day the Ed Stood Still and making a disturbing lair out of another obsession – Chunky Puffs! Chunky Puffs, being the next of Ed's numerous obsessions, have fed his Monster Movie/Comic Obsession to a disturbing point, going so far as being part of his lair that he builds as Edzilla in The Day the Ed Stood Still to literally glue his victims in place. And the worst of this is that he eats the whole box in numerous occasions, and as Edzilla it wasn't just Chunky Puffs – it was Chunky Puffs that he had chewed up already! He was definitely a 'cereal' killer for the other kids, they probably won't ever want it again! Going off of the obsessions for Monster Movies and Comics, his movies and comic series include- "Liver and Onions", "Space Clam", and "It Came From France", as movies, and the series "Ooze Action", "Slug-U-la ", "No Body Man", "Evil Tim","Zorba", "Brain Eater", and "Marlene of the Deep" are just some of them. Along with his obsessions, Ed also has a few fears of his own, some understandable, some... not so understandable. And these fears actually go so far as to be life-controlling phobias! He is afraid of, and will attack, wigs, as seen in “X Marks the Ed”, and we see in “My Fair Ed” that he's scared of broccoli (although so is Eddy), and at the mere mention of soap and deodorant he is reduced to fleeing in terror. But these fears are nothing compared to his utter horror at the Kanker Sisters, the most understandable phobia that anyone could ever have. He also is evidently afraid of getting into big trouble and his parents, seen by his quoting of “Sarah will tell mom and mom will tell dad and dad will just sit there and watch TV!” in his terror during Cool Hand Ed, and in Honor Thy Ed, when Edd says he heard a shriek of terror, Ed says, simply, “Dad's home.” Ed's personality though, despite his seemingly rough life at home, and bizarre obsessions, is one of an unyielding friendly force, determined to keep everyone around him happy – so long as they respect that he likes his collections of lucky, decaying fish bones and rotting cheese, that is. He is a very loyal person, doing almost anything for his friends and family, no matter how much they abuse him or misuse his obedience, and he's always ready to please. Overall, Ed is the least intelligent member of the Eds. TriviaEdit Ed does shares the similarities of Curly and Shemp Howard, Joe Besser and Curly-Joe Derita who act dumb and stupid. Category:Male Category:Cartoon Category:Teenage Category:Brute Category:Cowards Category:TV Show Category:Sidekick Category:Final kingdom fantasy hearts Category:Dimwits Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Heroes And Villains